Wrath and Revenge
by ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik
Summary: Previously titled 'Dont Judge What You See and Hear'. previously deleted and now re-posted. Its been 2 years when Shinichi Kudo shrunk. The downfall of the Black Organization is near. What if something happened in our dear detective died? Genre: Angst, humor/comfort and Tragedy what will happen to Ai Haibara? One-sided love.
1. Chapter 1

_**The former title is 'Dont Judge What You See and Hear' now its..**_

"_**Wrath and Revenge"**_

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy**

**Rated T**

**Note: This story only came up on my mind.. I can't take this off so I write it down. Sorry Wrong Grammar and Lame English. But please Read and Review. RE-POSTED and RE-EDITED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DETECTIVE CONAN it belongs to Gosho Aoyama or whoever is the author. But sometimes I own DC in my DREAM! Ha ha ha!**

"**Wrath and Revenge"**

**chapter 1:**

It's been 2 years when Shinichi shrunken into the body of his alias Conan Edogawa.

"Gotcha!" a silver haired man wearing an all black attire. He is with his partner a fat man with the same all black attire. They are both smirking evilly like they already found their prey. The silver haired man known as Gin is near the window shield of their black Porsche. His partner is next to him looking at the same direction he is looking at. Then they closed it after they glanced at their prey.

**On the other hand.**

"yo Kudo whaddya doin?" Heiji said in his kansai accent. As he mess up Conan's hair leaving it messy. Conan hissed and said "I'm fine Heiji nii-chan" he said in his childish tone to annoy Heiji.

"aww.." that's what Heiji can say, giving an annoyed face at Conan. Then he continued "no one is around Kudo"

[im having difficulty with Heiji's accent so I type it normally its up to the readers imagination.]

"but we are in open ground, Hattori." Conan said with a little bit seriousness at the last word. Heiji response "what the problem Kudo? Losing hope already?" Heiji smirked. Thinking 'huh take that!'

"losing hope? That's not on my vocabulary" Conan said grinning.

'still hasn't lost your composure? Heh.' Heiji frowned at his mind then said "then what the heck your worrying about Kudo?" Heiji raised an eyebrow still grinning.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just excited that soon the Organization will be taken down."

"then?..hmm?" Heiji look at the little boy in front of him giving the brat a smirking face.

"There is 9% side of me that still feel doubt."

**FLASHBACK**

"We already know where is the hide-out of the Organization" Jodie said in cheerful tone. She is obviously excited of what going to happen next.

After hearing what Jodie said Conan's face lighten up.

"How? When? Where?"

"hey..hey.. relax. I don't know when we will infiltrate their hide-out but i know it will be sooner. And Vermouth gave us the tip." Jodie paused.

"then we sure will be busy planning. And I'm happy that Vermouth is helping us out with this." Conan smirked.

**END of FLASHBACK**

"Well good for everyone? Even if you take down the Organization. You will still remain in that form until you get the permanent antidote. And for how long will you make nee-chan wait?.." Heiji asked him.

"After we take down the Organization Haibara can get the data she needed to make the antidote. And I'm sure Ran will wait for me because I promised I will be back for her as soon as the case is done." Conan said in a MATTER-OF-FACT-TONE.

**The Next Day**

Conan is so bored to death with the discussion. His teacher is making a lot of activities that only he and Haibara can solve. And that's really making him annoyed. He sighed heavily as he stare at the clear blue sky. And by now he is not listening to the discussion he can answer it even if he is not listening. And again the image of Ran appears on his mind and he can't stop himself daydreaming about her that make himself blush. His daydreaming is interrupted by his teacher.

"Conan-kun."

Conan looked at his teacher with a confused look. As his teacher said "stop daydreaming during my class Conan. It's unfair for your classmate that they are listening to me while you're only daydreaming.

"Yes mam!" Conan said boredly.

**Late afternoon**

Haibara went home early that's why he is stuck with the Detective Boys. As usual Conan follow them. He is on their back. In front of him is Ayumi who is talking about many stuffs, beside her is Mitsuhiko. And beside Mitsuhiko is Genta changing the subject to Foods.

'Haibara skipped today. I'm gonna let you suffer this too, someday' Conan thinks, giving an annoyed look.

The Detective Boys dropped Conan in front of the Mouri Detective Agency. They bid goodbye and Conan did the same. Conan opened the door that led inside the Agency. He is in the office room of the so called 'Sleeping Kogoro Mouri' he drop his back to the right side of that couch. Then walk toward the room he shared with the Detective.

He know kogoro is somewhere in a case or drinking beer while daydreaming about yoko. When he arrived at the room he change his clothes immediately. After few minutes he is now wearing a pink plain shirt and blue short.

He went downstairs to do his Homework. But before he start doing it he checked the time and its 4:30 pm. So he thinks that Ran will be home at 5pm if he is not mistaken. Then he start to do his work. But he is still daydreaming about Ran and how should he ask her out.

**Then… **

Conan look at his wristwatch and the time is already 5pm! 'Wow I didn't notice the time' he thinks.

"Ran will be here any minutes." He murmured to himself as his stomach growl. 'Geez, I'm hungry.' His stomach growl a little bit louder. He then jumps off the coach then to the fridge, open it. He didn't pay any attention to the other food. 'Maybe a sandwich for afternoon snack before Ran arrives' he smile to himself. He grabs the sandwich, close the fridge, walks to the right side of the coach while he is eating the sandwich. He sit down. Move his wrist toward his face as he can see that the time reads 5:04pm. 'Where is Ran? Maybe Sonoko drag her for a shopping, geez!' He looks annoyed while eating the sandwich then the phone rings.

Conan jumps off the couch towards the phone. 'Maybe its Ran' he smile to himself again.

He answered the phone childishly.

"hello, Mouri Residence"

"Oh, Conan-kun"

Base on the voice its Meguri-keibu.

"What is it Meguri-keibu?" Conan said childishly.

'I felt bad about this' Conan thinks to himself.

"Ojii-chan is still not here"

"Yes, I know. He is here."

"Where? What happened"

"it's about Ran. She is here in the hospital at the beika hospi-"

Before Meguri-keibu can finish his sentence. Conan hang up the call.

Then Meguri-keibu ended up yelling. "Conan-kun!"

**Outside the Agency**

Conan ran outside the agency, he was not able to tie his shoes properly. 'What happened to her? Damn it!' he thinks as his hand turns into small ball of fist. He really looks worried.

Conan arrived at the hospital. He doesn't know what room Ran is but he was able to find it by asking a nurse. Conan is standing outside of Room 32. Outside the room he can see the long chair where Kogoro is sitting. He walks toward him and ask him with a worried voice "what happened ojii-chan?"

Kogoro looks up to see Conan standing and looking at him with a questionable look. "I don't know" that all he can say. He knows what happened because Meguri told him. But he won't tell this Brat until he can make sure his daughter is fine. "I don't understand what the doctor is telling a while ago, so get inside and ask." Pointing his index finger to the room.

"Okay ojii-chan"

'Liar.' Conan hissed in his mind. He then entered the room. When he entered on his left he can already see Ran laying down as the male doctor is connecting the Heart monitor. After the doctor connect the Heart Monitor. Conan walks on his back as he asked "what happened to Ran nee-chan?" The doctor turn on his back to look and now he is facing the Raven-haired little boy, he is looking down the child.

"You're onee-chan should be fine now. It's really a miracle that the bullet didn't hit her heart though the distance is only an inch. She only need rest and examination." Conan sweat dropped. He really looks worried.

"Don't worry like I said your onee-chan should be fine now, no need to worry." The doctor said not to worry the child in front of him as Conan only nodded.

'the doctor is liar. She is in critical condition.'

**Meanwhile**

Kogoro saw the Doctor went out the room. The doctor looks at him with an assuring smile. And he returns it with a smile also. When he can longer see the doctor he stand up went to somewhere to do something he also don't know. He even doesn't know where he is going.

Meguri is near the counter talking with Sato and Takagi about the incident that happened. They know that the bullet came from a professional sniper. But about the motive they dont know what is the real motive.

**Back to Conan**

Conan is now sitting at the chair next to the bed where Ran is. He is clenching his fist into tight balls. "Who did this thing on you Ran?" he murmured to himself.

'What if the Organization already found out about me?..' he paused thinking then he continued 'no…that can't be' He breathes heavily 'I keep myself low profile so I'm sure they won't find me..I'm sure of that' he looks at Ran's face. The sleeping figure of Ran, he caressed her cheeks with his small hands. "I will protect you no matter what" he murmured to himself as he pulls his hand away from her cheeks. "I love you Ran" he said as he kiss Ran's cheeks slightly. After that he stand up then walk towards the door as he thinks 'I will investigate who done this' he looks so determined.

When he opened the door. He was looking down because he is thinking deeply. In front of him, he can see black pants down to the person's shoes. He slowly turn his head up to see who is it. He already can see the silver hair of this person. 'Please. Don't be him!' he yells on his mind. Now he can see the person's face. That person is a man with a long silver hair. He is smirking evilly. 'Gin!' Conan alerted on his mind. 'What the hell is he doing here?! Damn it! Damn it! Think! Think!' Conan's heart is beating faster, his face is sweat dropping.

'Run!' his instinct tell him to Run but his body is not cooperating. He stepped his right feet backward. He can't look straight to Gin's eyes.

'This must not be the end! calm!.. I need to calm down! Damn it!' he tried to control his heartbeat but he really can't. 'They still don't know me, so act as a child Shinichi!' he yell to his mind. 'Am I right?' these three words completely made him so nervous. 'This must be a prank by my parents!'

**To Be Continued... on the next chapter.**

_**A/N: I didnt do any editing at this chapter..huh? Anyway READ and REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DETECTIVE CONAN it belongs to Gosho Aoyama or whoever is the author. But sometimes I own DC in my DREAM! Ha ha ha!**

**Chapter 2**

Conan felt a gunshot.

'no! what?!... Hell! He is using a silencer!'

He back off, away. He..then… he start to cough, he felt the sudden pain that struck him down. 'Fuck this!'

He felt another gunshot. It made Conan felt limp like he has no strength to move.

The first gunshot hit him near the vital point, his heart. Then the second one hit him on his right shoulder. 'this is not my end!' he is coughing with blood, painting it on the floor. His body fell on the cold tiles; his front is lying against the cold floor. He is holding his fist into small balls trying to gain any force to skip, to fight back.

"Argh!" now Conan is biting his bottom lip because of the pain. He gathered his strength, he moves his left hand to his heart trying to stop it to bleed, but he can't stop himself from bleeding or coughing. "Argh!" he felt a feet on his back stepping at him strongly. He felt like being cut off.

He yelled "AH!" because someone grab him by his hair and he felt like his hair is being pull off from his scalp. His eyes are teary because of the pain. He tried to struggle or perhaps move? But no he can't. His body doesn't have any force to move either. He can see that the man holding him is no other than Gin. Now Gin is pulling his head up forcefully. Conan heard breathing against his ear. "my my, still alive aren't you?" Gin said evilly. Then he continues "since you're still alive I'm sure you will love to see your girlfriend get killed, Shinichi Kudo." Gin laughs maniacally.

'How did he know?' Conan thinks, he guess it's useless but he want to fight back he won't let this be the end. Conan knows Gin is doing this on purpose. Gin wanted to see him in this state and he will soon kill him for sure or he wanted to see him die in front of him to feel the ecstasy of killing someone. However, he won't allow him to kill Ran. But what can he do? Nothing right?

Conan can imagine the face of Gin on his mind. The face of that cold blooded man. The image of that man slowly killing him and Ran on his mind.

Then he felt that Gin is dragging him by his hair. Conan can't do a thing but to whimper. His eyelids are half-open already, his breathing is abnormal. And his blood trail off on the floor. He doesn't want to die. And he don't want to see her die.

Blood spilled on the tiles. It paints on the path where Gin is leading Conan. He is a merciless, a ruthless killer.

Conan is whimpering, wishing for someone to save him, to save them from him. Being drag by his hair is so painful. However, he can take the pain. 'Think! Think!' he keep on telling his conscience. 'Damn it!'

He heard the silver haired man pull the trigger but he didn't feel another pain.

'Huh?' He doesn't feel any pain from that third gunshot. 'It's strange I don't feel any pain, wait…' He stop thinking for less than 2 seconds. 'Ran!' He tried to move his head but no use Gin is still holding his head and dragging him slowly and roughly. All he can see is blood; he is covered with his own blood.

Then he heard a yell, a woman's voice. The voice of the woman he love the must, the voice of his only princess. It hurt him..to hear her yells. Those small whimpers that he can still hear. He don't want to see her in pain it hurt him more. He forced his hand to move. He forced his small arm to take the pain that piercing inside and outside of his body. 'I won't let you hurt her!' He yells at his mind. Then he felt it. "Argh!" He can't say anything. His throat doesn't want. He whimpers once again a little bit louder. Gin just throws him at the wall next to the door. He can feel his ribs being broken and he can feel that the eyeglass he is wearing is broken and fell on the cold tiles. He bounces back to the floor next to the hospital bed. 'Ran.. Ran.. Ran..' he only think about her. He want to stop this bastard, but what can he do? He is so hopeless right now.

He can hear Gin laugh maniacally. Conan is now laying his back against the cold tiles. His right eye is already closed; blood is streaming from his forehead down his chin. His left eye is half-open, it doesn't shine with hope, and it's dull. They seem dead already. He is still breathing but only small breathings. 'Ran..? Where are you? I can't see you..' he thinks on his mind. He felt a little bit paralyzed but he still can feel his aching body. His half-open left eye produces small tears.

Gin bent down on his knees, he grabbed Conan by his neck, making him whimper again. He grabbed him tight; it felt like he wanted to squeeze his neck by his hand. He tightens his grip as he continued to laugh maniacally. Whimpers… Whimpers..Whimpers… Conan tried to move his body, to push him away from him, to stop him from killing him and Ran. 'Ran…' He wanted to hear her voice. Her sweet angelic voice that is so nice to listen even for eternity. However, he can't do that. He feels guilty. Her smiles. Her face that keeps on worrying about him. The woman he hurt many times but still waiting for him to come back to her. He can see her face in his mind, his future with her if he didn't do the greatest mistake of his life. He should have not followed those men at the first place. However, it's all too late, too late to regret his mistakes.

He can't breathe. 'Please save us anyone. Please save her' His tears continuous to fell. Gin is still laughing maniacally. Then he loosens his grip from his throat. He stand up, look at his right as he can see the sight of the woman struggling for air, for her life. "Shinichi…" her tears freely flow down her cheeks. She is holding her chest. She was shot in there. She can see the man in black in front of her. Nevertheless, she doesn't pay him any attention. "Shinichi…" she is saying his name. "Help…" she starts to choke. Gin grabbed her by her hair from her back, pulling her closer to meet his gaze, his deadly eyes. His smirks widen. "You're prince charming is waiting here~" He drag her by her hair down the bed as he throw her down next to Conan.

"Co-Conan...?" she is terrified. She is now laying her front against the cold tiles. On her left she can already see Conan lying down full of blood. She wanted to scream but her voice is horse they sound creepy for her ears. "Conan.. Conan.." she moves her left hand towards Conan's arm.. "Conan.." she whimpered, as her face is full of tears and sweat.

**Conan's POV**

All I can see is black, am I dead? No, I'm not! I should not be!

"Conan…" I can hear a voice coming from somewhere I don't know. I recognize this voice, it's her voice.

'Ran..' I want to find her, I want to hug her to wrap my small arms around her, even as not Shinichi. "Conan…Conan…" I hear her voice again calling for me. 'Ran…' she is frightened…'Ran… I'm sorry…' I want to say this to you. 'I love you Ran'

**Someone's POV**

Ran is calling Conan's name.. "Conan.." she tried to stand up but she was stopped when someone step on her back, strongly. She yelled "Agh!.." She wanted to stand up or to hold him.

"Nice scenery" Gin said still stepping on Ran strongly using his left foot. As he laugh maniacally again. Ran's vision starts to blur. She starts to feel sleepy. 'I must not sleep' but it's no use as her eyes shot down. "Farewell" Gin said grinning he already stopped laughing then he murmured to himself 'I'm done here. Next spot." Then he leaves the room full of blood everywhere. He left with no trace.

Conan is laying down cold, his left eye is half-open, and near him is Ran lifeless body...

**After few minutes**

Meguri-keibu along with Takagi and Sato is walking towards Room 32. Then they saw Kogoro leaning his head against the vending machine. Meguri yelled "MOURI what are you doing there?!" Kogoro snapped back to the reality. He looks towards the direction of the voice that's when he saw Meguri along with the two detectives. He walks towards them, while scratching his hair due to the embarrassment.

"Did you already found out Meguri?" Kogoro said seriously.

"Still nothing" Meguri said direct to the point.

"Sorry for that detective Mouri" Takagi said "but we will do everything" He continued.

"Anyway where is Conan?" Meguri said facing Kogoro

"Uhh, that brat? He is in Ran's room." Kogoro said bluntly, looking somewhere. Meguri responded, "I hope so she is already awake so that we can ask her about the incident"

"Sure, sure" Kogoro said irritated as he turns to walk going to Ran's room. Then the other three followed him. Sato is thinking deeply, she is very curious 'who did this? This case is odd. Who dare doing this to the daughter of the famous detective? Is it for Revenge?' She is really thinking deeply that Takagi notice that. 'Geez' he sighed lightly.

Soon, they arrived in front of Room 32. The door is closed. Kogoro is holding the doorknob and going to open the door. Takagi is looking on his left, looking for any suspicious person, but he find the hallway empty. Sato is looking straight to the door, he felt nervous. 'Why?' Kogoro is somehow, well his face shows relief, worriedness. He opened the door; open-wide letting the others to see what is inside.

Now, Kogoro's eyes widen they felt like getting out of the socket because of the view as his mouth hang open. Sato's eyes widen "what?.." Takagi steps backward, his eyes wide, shock due to the scene, sweat formed from his forehead, and then he gulped deeply. Meguri gritted his teeth then he yelled "call the others!" Takagi do what is commanded to him, he get his phone from his pocket then dialed the other officer.

Kogoro stand there, shock. "Damn it… damn it.." he murmured to himself. Then he felt limp as his knees knelt down, head down, looking down the tiles. He start punching the tiles using his right fist while cursing "Damn it! Damn it!" his fist is covered with blood, but not his blood but Someone's blood.

"I'm gonna KILL who did this!" he is still punching the tiles. As Takagi wrapped each of his arms to Kogoro's shoulder from behind, intending to stop him. "Stop it." Takagi said still trying to stop Kogoro but Kogoro struggle his arms. He felt so much anger. Anger that wanting to explode. Wanting to punch anything to bent his anger. He felt uncontrollable. Eri or Ran can stop him, but now Ran is gone, he won't receive any punishment from her due to constant drinking. Kill whoever did this. 'I'll kill him. Them or whoever did this to them!' Then Meguri yelled "stop the fuck Mouri! You don't want to ruin the crime scene right? Now stop acting like a kid!" Meguri is eyeing Kogoro with an angered look.

Kogoro stop struggling as Takagi let him free now. He look in front of him, he can see the blood everywhere, blood on the hospital bed sheet, blood on the white wall, showing someone is throw on there and fell on the floor. He looks at the blood from the door that he didn't notice when he entered, the blood trails to the direction of the corpse. And it makes him sick. Makes his blood boil. He saw Conan's body covered with so much blood, his hair is messy, his left eye is half-open, dull and lifeless, and they don't sparkle with life. He turns to look at Ran. But he failed, he can't look at her straight. He clenched his fist, bite his bottom lip.

Sato get her gloves from her secret pocket on her pants. Then she examined the scene along with Meguri Keibu.

**10:38 pm**

Haibara stood on their house in shock. The phone she was holding clatter on the floor. Her tears start to fall. Then she knelt down her knees, she is trembling. She wrapped her hands around her arms as she cry to her extent while trembling 'it's them. It's them…' she is biting her lips, trying not to yell. Trying not to yell his name. As in her mind, she can see his picture smiling at her, the boy who saved her many times, the boy who gives her new life, the boy who made her have friends, to smile. The boy that made her feel so special, the boy that makes her alive. The boy that makes her continue her life even if it's hard. The boy who promised to protect her even if she didn't want to. The persistent boy who is a death magnet and the boy that made her feel to love someone. She continues to cry while murmuring with her broken voice. "Edogawa-kun…"

Then Hakase rush to where on earth that clattering came from, that's when he saw Haibara on the floor crying. "Ai-kun!" he ran toward her. He sit down the floor, so they will be on the same height. He knows something happened. He is sure it's the worst case scenarios. He rubs her back to soothe her then he asked, "What happened Ai-kun?"

"He is…he is…Kudo-kun is dead..." she said with low voice. At first Hakase can't believe but he accepted. Then he continue "is it them?" he said in serious voice. He already knows the answer but he wanted to make sure. "Yes…" Haibara respond. Then suddenly Haibara grip Hakase's shirt as she start to yell his name… Hakase can't do anything to soothe her, the only way he can do is to be there to comfort her. 'They must know what happened' he thinks 'but how can I tell them?'

Heiji is in his room doing stuffs when Hakase phoned him that's when learn what happened. He didn't let Hakase finish talking when he throws his phone towards the wall. Clatter.

He is cursing under his breath "damn it! Damn it!.." biting his bottom lip until it draws blood. His eyes are a little bit reddish. He will cry anytime but he won't let it fall. Never. However it's no use. Tears fall down his eyes. He is.. He is trying to stop it but he can't.. He sit down his bed then let his arm fall down his lap. 'Damn it, Kudo. You didn't call me that nee-chan was shot and the worse you're dead now. What will happen to everyone now?..'

**New York. Somewhere in a hotel where the Kudo's stay.**

Yusaku received a phone call. He answered it.

"Yusaku" Hakase said in hoarse voice.

Yusaku alerted already when he notices the change in Hakase's voice then he asked "what happened?"

He heard Hakase sighed deeply and sniffs?

'He was crying?... damn it. Don't say it's the worst case scenario?' he thinks then Hakase said "Shinichi is dead"

'What?' Yusaku's mouth hang open. He need to ask more. "Is it them?"

"Yes…"

"Then… we will be back as soon as possible, and you better be careful"

Then Yusaku cut off the connection. His face is pale. He is sad. But he don't want to cry no matter what happen. However, he is so damn sad and he wants to throw anything, any stuff. He wants to yell. Then Yukiko arrived to where on earth he is. Yusaku looks at his wife's eyes with a sad look. Then he shook his head to indicate something. After Yusaku shook his head Yukiko said "I never imagine it will happen now." Yusaku walk towards her then he wrap his arms around her back. "Don't hide it.. You can cry.." after saying that Yukiko start to cry as she gripped Yusaku's shirt as she tried to say "shin-chan.."

**The Next Day…**

Everybody is wearing Black…

Conan's classmates went to his burial.

Ayumi is crying. She is standing next to Conan's coffin along with Genta and Mitsuhiko.. The three of them is crying.. like lost little children..

Sonoko is crying.. Kazuha is comforting her.. Their best friend was killed by an unknown culprit. Heiji is standing near Conan's coffin,giving a sad look…his tears won't fall. Because he has no tears left.. His otouto died.. His rival died.. and he knows one thing and that is to get revenge. The police don't know who the culprit was but heiji know it's them. It's dangerous. And he also know that they are the next victim.

All the people who knows Conan and Ran arrive except for Kaitou kid. Well who knows.. He might be disguising by now so that no one will notice Kid is here.

Hakuba arrived with Aoko, he knows how intelligent Conan is and he feels sorry for that. He know for himself that, Conan have a great potential to be a detective but it's impossible now. Aoko walks to Ran's coffin, she met her once and she knows how lovely and caring Ran is. And she have heard about Conan from his father and she feels sympathy for Conan.

The FBI agents also went disguising themselves. Jodie feels anger of what happened. She knows who is behind the murders and soon enough they will make sure to take down that organization who killed and ruined many lives of innocent people.

Haibara is standing near the Detective boys. 'Kudo-kun.. Mouri-san… we will destroy them for you… we won't let them flee from their crimes. We won't let your sacrifice be in vain I promise that' she thinks while looking at Conan's face under the glass of his coffin. Hakase is standing and crying. He treats Conan as his son and now.. He don't know what to do.

Yukiko and Yusaku arrived that made the attentions of everyone drawn to their arrival. Yukiko run towards Conan's coffin and when she arrived she starts to sob. Crying. Crying to her extent while Yusaku do his best to soothe his wife even if it's useless.

The death of Ran and Conan became the hottest news since this day start. The newscaster is saying that the case is so brutal and that who done this is a cold-blooded serial killer and that the police is trying their best to found the culprit as to give justice for the two.

_**A/N: that's the second chapter.. So how is it.. Please READ and REVIEW. I haven't done any edit in this chapter. -_-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DETECTIVE CONAN. That's all!~ ^^**

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week after Conan and Ran's burial. Conan's chair is emptied. Ayumi always look at the empty chair, she can't shrugged off her thoughts about Conan. Mitsuhiko and Genta is also sad, they miss him. Their memories with him still lingers every time they talk, went somewhere. Ayumi tries to cheer up for her friends but everyone knows it's painful for her but they also try their best to cheer everyone.

In the Agency, Kogoro is always drunk he never do his Detective Work. He always sit on the office then drunk always he even don't eat much. Eri, she is still hurt in the inside but she still can't lose her composure. She became worried about Kogoro's well being since she knows that Kogoro can't live alone. But she let him be for him to cool off. She also asked for help to the police about the incident but still they didn't discover anything yet. She won't lose her hope that someday, the culprit or culprits will be put into jail and sentenced to death.

Sonoko is still the same though she easily get sadden when the people talk about the incident. Kazuha became worried about Heiji since they died, he became serious and always thinking deeply and when she asked him many times he always answer 'it's nothing, don't worry' She knows he is lying, she knows he is thinking about the incident that's why she tries her best to cheer him up.

Kaito somehow became bored since he knew that his heist will be boring. Tantei-kun is dead after all. That's why he rarely held a heist. Nakamori became curious too. The little boy who almost catch up Kid died?..and was killed. He wonder who will do such merciless thing.

Haibara, she never went out her lab at the basement. Hakase became really worried about her, that's why he tries his best to force her to get out of her Laboratory.

**Haibara's POV**

I'm sitting on my white bed inside this Laboratory, I'm hugging my knees as my head is being covered by my knees i'm trembling. I'm so afraid.. I'm afraid that Hakase will die because of me, because of knowing me. Tears fall from my eyes down my knees. I've been crying this whole day. 'Gin…' he killed them, I know it… the way he killed them.. I grip tight my knees until it draws blood. 'onee-chan…onee-chan.. Why does all the people I love died?...' I cried even more.. Until I didn't notice I fell to sleep.

**Someone's POV**

The next day Haibara stand up, her eyes is sore from crying it's only reddish but her face there is no tears left as if it vanished. Her eyes.. They show seriousness. Her serious side that only few people saw. Her eyes shows many emotions like sadness, anger and revenge. She is thinking of something. Something that she should have done in the first place. She walk up stair then she saw Hakase sitting on the couch sipping a hot chocolate, then she turns her gaze towards the window, she can hear the chirping of the birds and they feel like music into her ears. Then hakase looks at her with a worried look then asked "Ai-kun?..." his voice they show worriedness. "Sorry Hakase for making you worry" her cold demeanor came back. "You're back, now. What should we do?"

"let's discuss it later" Haibara walks toward the kitchen. She made a vegetable sandwich for herself and eat it in the kitchen while Hakase is now reading on the newspaper to check any improvement even if he knows it's futile. Haibara walk toward her room, get her clothes then take her shower.

After 10 minutes. Haibara is now sitting on the couch in front of Hakase her arms is crossed down her chest and she seems relax. Hakase looks at her, put down the newspaper back to the table "Ai-kun…"

"Hakase, you know the situation we are in right?" Hakase nodded. "good." Then Haibara crossed her left thigh on top of her left lap. "Did you call, Hattori?" she is looking at the window while talking. She is observing to any suspicious man outside. "not yet"

"I see.. Hakase." Haibara faces Hakase with a look of seriousness "ready all the gadgets, upgrade it. Make the tranquilizer more stronger and the effect should be longer." Hakase only nods. He already have an idea of what she is going to do. "Do that and only that. Don't ever tell anyone about this. I will take the rest"

"Ai-kun.. Are you not going to contact the FBI?" Hakase said.

"Yes I will...maybe later" Haibara response then Hakase stand up "I'll start upgrading it as early as now"

**Hattori Residence **

Same time after Haibara and Hakase had a conversation…

"Damn it!" Heiji hissed. He is in his room thinking. He was being followed since they died. He knows it's them but he pretend that nothing is wrong. 'What should I do now?..' he bites his bottom lip then tightens his grip. 'Damn it. They are here and we are the next.. What should I do?' he sweat dropped. 'damn this, should I contact the police?' he shook off his head 'idiot! Regular police can't do a thing against them.' He hissed again. He sat down the chair 'I need to lure them away. And at the same time I must go to Tokyo' he sighed.

**Somewhere in a Dark place.**

Two men wearing an all black attire are talking about something. The fat man known as Vodka said while looking at the silver haired man known as Gin. "Aniki.."

They should finish their mission but Gin change his mind. Gin smirked evilly. He is thinking something on his head. "This will be fun." He murmured.

Gin and Vodka's mission is to kill all the people who know much about their existence that includes Shinichi Kudo a high school detective who he supposedly died but failed to do so, but he already finish him off along with his Girlfriend. The next one will be Heiji Hattori a high school detective in Osaka. He knows a lot about them that's why he need to be shut up. But he won't finish him off this early because he is planning on something, something that he wanted to do the most. By only thinking of his plan, Gin start grinning more. Vodka know what is Gin's plan, he start to grin. Thinking the same as Gin.

Gin assigned some lower members to stalk every action of this following person: Heiji Hattori. Kogoro Mouri and the other like Kazuha Toyama, Hiroshi Agasa, the Detective Boys thinking that they can use them in the future for their future plans. The traitor Sherry is in the list also but Gin told them not to pay her any attention because he has another plan for her. They won't do anything aside of stalking those listed people until Gin told them to finish them off.

**Meanwhile..**

Afternoon in Hakase's house. Many hours pass by and Hakase is still working on upgrading the gadgets while Haibara is on the basement having some experiments though she can't focus because memories of her onee-chan lingers on her head, and her memories with Kudo and Ran as well..and it sent shivers onto her spines when she can imagine how Gin killed them, brutally. It makes her angry, and wanted to kill that bastard. But for the mean time she still can't do it and good thing that Lady Luck is still by her side and Gin haven't appeared killing her this time. She knows that this is a sign that Gin is planning something big so she will ruin his plan by interrupting it or do her plan to foil his plan.

Haibara crossed her arms below her chest while thinking of something.. something.. a plan that should happen or never. She needs help. She hasn't called the FBI yet since the FBI still don't know her true identity. She is still gathering some courage. She once think about asking Heiji's help but she knows he is being stalked so she will never ask his help. Vermouth, she can trust her but not enough to tell that woman about her plan. Kaito KID. 'Why does that stupid man appeared on my mind! He has nothing to do with my plan. Damn it!' she gritted her teeth. Then she get the phone on the desk. Shinichi's phone. She hacked his phone security code though she knows his password without hacking his phone. She checked his contact. Scrolling down, for any contacts that she can ask for help. Heiji Hattori. Jodie. Ran. Yukiko Kudo. Yusaku Kudo. Meguri. Sato. Takagi. Hakase. Unknown number.. "unknown number?" she murmured to herself.. then she checked his inbox. Messages from Ran. Messages from Jodie. Messages from Heiji. Messages from unknown number. 'unknown number?'

"Who is this?" she opened the message then she start to read but suddenly. 'power loss. Damn this!' The phone shut down. She put down the phone back to the desk then she grabs the next phone beside it. Conan's phone. She checked his messages to find the same unknown number in his inbox but she failed to do so. The message is empty "empty?.."

"useless! Useless!" then she throw the phone towards the wall.

She stomped her feet then she start to walk up stair to ask Hakase for any improvement. When she arrived she saw him sitting and working on something she don't mind what as long as he can finish it early. "Hakase"

After Hakase heard Haibara's voice he stop of what he is doing then turn his gaze toward her. "I'm done with the tranquilizer but I don't know how long the effect is so, you may check on it first. I'm also making powered shoes for you." He gives an assuring smile then he turn his gaze back to the desk then get the tranquilizer then reach his hand toward her for her to get it. Then she get it and leaves the room without looking at him or saying anything in return.

Its Wednesday, 4pm now. That's the time when Haibara look at the wall clock, few seconds ago. She is now wearing the tranquilizer in a form of a wristwatch. She is sitting on the couch the same position she had this morning. Her eyes is closed and she is thinking deeply for her plan. She is making sure not to miss any detail or it will go wrong. When..

"Ai-chan!" a childish voice of a girl interrupted her on her thoughts. It's Ayumi who called her. Mitsuhiko and Genta along with Ayumi are standing in front of her with a worried look. She looks at them dully then closed her eyes.

"Ai-chan.. we are really worried this past week. You never went to school since then and we became sick worried when you always lock yourself" Ayumi said in a worried tone, a little tears on the edge of her eyes. The two boys nodded in agreement. "Kobayashi-sensei is keep on asking about your where about..and we told her that you are sick to cover you up, Haibara.." Mitsuhiko said in serious tone then added "we don't like to lie to sensei anymore..that's why.." Genta interrupted what Mitsuhiko will say and said "please don't be like this..you're making us worried, now let's go eat something." Genta look at Ayumi then she looks at him back and turn her gaze to Haibara. "please.. Ai-chan.. we are really worried about you.."

"go home now." Haibara said with a cold and serious tone, eyes still closed.

"but Haibara.." Mitsuhiko said and he was easily interrupted by Ayumi. "Ai-chan.. please.." tears dwelling in her eyes.. Genta walks one step forward to Haibara and said "we can't see you like th-" but he was interrupted by Haibara "I said go home now!" she said a little bit high at the last word, eyes open and looking at them angrily.

"but Ai-chan.." Ayumi said in shaky voice. Mitsuhiko turn his gaze towards Ayumi and said in low voice "Ayumi.." then he turn his gaze back to Haibara and said "what's wrong with you, Haibara? You can always tell us.." then he looks at Ayumi. "We are all friends right?" Genta said looking at Haibara. "we are the Detective Boys we can solve anything" he said happily trying to calm the air around. Ayumi walks closer to Haibara then she looks at her eyes, her eyes is full of concern and worriedness. However, Haibara won't budge. "Ai-chan.." when suddenly Haibara pushes Ayumi away from her using her two hands then yell "I said go home, NOW!" Ayumi fell on the floor with a thud. Her body shaking, tears falling down her cheeks. "Ayumi!" the two boys yell then reach their hands for Ayumi. But Ayumi didn't accept, she stand by her own then she looks at Haibara once again, her body still shaking. She look at Haibara in the eyes, she saw that Haibara doesn't show any concern or guilt from pushing her. She all can see is the dull expression. Mitsuhiko look at Ayumi with a concern look then turn his gaze at Haibara, angrily. "Haibara! Why did you push Ayumi?!"

"Haibara, you don't have a right to hurt Ayumi!" Genta yelled.

"Ai-chan…" Ayumi's tears fell down her cheeks nonstop then she run away out of the house. The two boys yell for Ayumi to stop but she didn't listen but continues to run until she disappeared from their sight. Genta start to run to follow Ayumi but before he run he look at Haibara with an angry face then proceeded to run. Mitsuhiko look at Haibara with disappointment. "we can understand that you are hurt but you don't have a right to push her." Then he run, following Genta.

The place is covered with silence. The tension is over. Hakase is looking at Haibara, he is standing by the door. He is worried about Haibara. He know she is hurt. But he can't imagine that she did hurt Ayumi just now. He start walking toward Haibara but before he can see Haibara's facial expression. Haibara turn his gaze away and walk toward her laboratory. Then he sighs. 'geez, I should fix this.' He thinks.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: geez.. it's hard making a story on the spot.. All I can say is.. this story is super OOC! But I really hope that you appreciate this story of mine. So I guess I will kill someone again.. an easy murder or Brutal?.. *smirk* and who will it be? *grins evilly*  
please support this story of mine.  
and who want an emotional chapter?~ I will try my best to write an emotional chapter if you want me too~ and what do you want?.. Happy ending or Deathfic?~ and who do you want to die next?**_

_**READ and REVIEW please.. hey. I haven't done any edit in this chapter.**_


End file.
